Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub for receiving soiled dishes to be cleaned. A spray system and a recirculation system may be provided for re-circulating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The dishwasher may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation to wash dishes contained in the tub.